1. Field
The present disclosure relates to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI)-positron emission tomography (PET) systems including an MRI unit and a PET unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Different types of medical equipment are being used to diagnose abnormalities in the human body. Some examples of such equipments are magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices, magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) devices based on the phenomenon of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR), and positron emission tomography (PET) devices using radioactive isotopes that emit positrons.
An MRI device includes components for applying a radio frequency (RF) signal to a biological tissue of interest so as to induce magnetic resonance from the tissue and for applying a gradient signal to a biological tissue of interest so as to obtain spatial information about the biological tissue. The MRI device may be used to obtain images of internal body structures and distinguish abnormal cells or tissues from normal ones. A PET device produces images of the body by injecting radioactive isotopes which emit positrons and detect gamma rays emitted in the human body. The PET device may be used to obtain information about various biochemical phenomena within parts of the body in which metabolic activities take place.